vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Glass (Light Novel)
Summary Glass is a character from The Rising of the Shield Hero. A Spirit Person from a famous martial art school, who was chosen by the legendary Fan Vassal Weapon. She first appears as an enemy of the Shield Hero, attempting to destroy the world under his protection in order to preserve her own world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, likely 7-A Name: Glass Origin: The Rising of the Shield Hero Gender: Female Age: likely 20's Classification: Spirit Person, Fan Hero, Vassal Weapon user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Accelerated Development (Leveling;Stats), Magic, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Spirits can see ghosts which are invisible to most humans), Martial Arts, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect intangible beings such as ghosts), Absorption (Can absorb items and corpses into her Fan, gaining new skills and Fans), Item Drop (Can obtain random rare items and herbs from monsters absorbed into her Fans), Purification and Healing (Via various potions and medicines; which can cure people of curses, diseases, status effects etc.), Power Mimicry (Can change her Fan to copy the appearance and abilities of any fan she touches), Limited Fear Manipulation (Her mere presence during the third wave brought a sense of dread and fear, forcing opponents to their knees), Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Durability Negation With Tortoise Shell Crack, Life-Force Energy Manipulation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Is unaffected by the deadly poison of Naofumi's Chimera Viper Shield), Can gather, increase, and store additional life energy from her surroundings Attack Potency: At least Large Town level, likely Mountain level (Is far stronger than the four holy heroes of Melromarc, who themselves should be stronger than the high priest's judgement. Is comparable to Raphtalia and Filo who can harm the Spirit Tortoise with combination attacks) Speed: Relativistic+ (Superior to Ost) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, likely Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Town level, likely Mountain level Stamina: Very High Range: Hundreds of Meters Standard Equipment: The Legendary Iron Fan Intelligence: Above Average. Quickly deciphered Naofumi's strengths and weaknesses, and is very skilled in combat. Weaknesses: Is weak to SP targeting attacks, in other words Soul attacks. Is limited to only using her fan in combat Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skills: *'Circle Dance Zero, Reverse Snow Moon Flower:' Glass creates a tornado to blow away her enemies. *'Circle Dance Rapture, Tortoise Shell Crack:' Glass fires a beam of light from her fan. It is a piercing attack which has a chance of ignoring defensive ratings, and deals higher damage to those with higher defensive ratings. *'Circle Dance of Nothingness, Moon Break:' An ability which sends an innumerable amount of blades raining down upon an opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:The Rising of the Shield Hero Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Users Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Purification Users Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Life Users Category:Characters